Kidnapped
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Jack's been kidnapped by Pitch and the Guardians need to save him, but there's more to this then meets the eye. One-shot for Aprils Fool's Day!


**Warning: I can't write accents.**

North looked up as he heard someone knocking on the door of his personal workroom. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a nervous looking Bunnymund. "Hey North, Sandy."

The Sandman, who had decided to take a break and was relaxing in the corner, set down his glass of eggnog and made a question mark above his head.

North nodded and said, "Yes, what is wrong friend?"

"Have either of ya seen Frostbite lately?" the Easter Bunny asked, shutting the door.

Sandy shook his head as North said, "No, has boy gotten into trouble again?"

"No, an' tha's the problem, mates. Frost hasn' bugged me at all in the last two weeks. Last time I saw 'im was last week when he popped in on Jamie while I was with the ankle-biter and he only stayed long enough to say hi before takin' off. He didn' even try anythin' yesterday while I was hidin' my googies. I think he's plannin' somethin'," Bunny said looking between the two.

Sandy looked a little worried, but North just waved his hand, saying, "Bah, is just rabbit paranoia. If something was wrong, would feel it in belly! Besides Jack was just by two days ago asking if he could take pictures of yetis and elves for Jamie. Wait a second." North froze and tapped his belly. "Something is wrong."

"But ya just said-"

Bunny was cut off when Phil threw the door open, nearly hitting the pooka, and started saying something in yetish.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North exclaimed.

Phil quickly explained to North, gesturing towards where he had come from. "What?"

"What's wrong mate?"

"Phil says Jack was just taken by Pitch!"

Sandy floated over with wide eyes and an exclamation mark floating over his head.

"How is that possible? We just beat him last year. He can't be back already!"

Phil said something and North nodded as he grabbed his swords and coat. "Phil says boy vas ambushed coming in workshop. Come, we go save Jack. To the sleigh!"

Not wanting to ride in the death trap North called his sleigh, Bunny quickly said, "How 'bout I go get Tooth and we meet you in Burgess. The sheila won' like it if we don' tell her 'bout this. Plus, that lil fairy a hers knows how ta get ta Pitch's lair."

"Yes, is good plan."

With that, Bunny opened one of his tunnels and set off for the Tooth Palace. His tunnels could only take him to the small oasis beneath the suspended palace, but a few mini fairies were resting there and quickly flew off to tell their leader about his arrival.

Soon enough, Tooth was flying down towards him followed by Baby Tooth and two other minis.

"Hello Bunny! What are you doing here?"

"Jack's been grabbed by Pitch. The others are already on their way to Burgess. I came to get you."

Tooth's eyes widened in shock before nodding and turning to her minis. "You two head back and take over while I'm gone. Baby, you know where Pitch's lair is right?"

Bunny looked up at the small fairy. Her hands were covering her mouth, but when she pulled them away to squeak a confirmation, Bunny saw that she had been biting her lip. He knew that her and the frost spirit had been close ever since he saved her so he knew that the news had to be frightening for her to hear.

Tooth must have realized it too, because she gently cupped her hands around Baby Tooth saying, "It's okay Baby, we'll save him." The fairies only response was putting her hands back over her mouth and closing her eyes. Tooth sadly nodded at Bunny and he tapped his foot on the ground. All three quickly dove down the rabbit hole.

Once they reached the small town, they met up with Sandy and North at the edge of the forest. Baby Tooth led them quickly through the forest and to the entrance of the Nightmare King's hideout.

"You stay out here where it's safe, okay Baby?" Tooth said and the small fairy nodded.

One by one, the four guardians jumped down into the lair.

They moved as quietly as possible as they traveled, searching for any sign of Jack or Pitch. Bunny's ears twitched as the sensitive appendages picked up Pitch's voice. He gestured down the hallway where the voice came from and the others followed him down. When they reached the end of the hall they were greeted with the sight of Pitch standing in the large center next to his metal globe.

North made to walk forward, but Bunny stopped him, pointing towards another hallway where two forms were walking into view. As they moved into the light, they were reveled to be two thirteen year old twins; the first a girl with short, pixie styled black hair with orange streaks and wearing an orange cropped leather jacket and black skinny jeans tucked into motorcycle boots and the second a boy with chin length black hair wearing a blood red tee with a black skull, grey cargo pants, and black sneakers.

The two looked happy when they walked into the room, but their frowns immediately fell away when they saw Pitch.

Pitch turned at the sound of their entrance and raised an eyebrow. "Mischa, Johnny, what are you two doing here?"

"We were looking for Sammy," the boy, Johnny Thirteen said timidly.

"Why would you think he would be here?"

The girl, Mischa Night, shrugged and said, "He likes sneaking around in here sometimes. I'm surprised you've never noticed. So, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. Now leave and when you find him, make sure you tell him to never come inside my home again."

"Yeah, not gonna happen, see ya later Oogie Boogie," Mischa said as the two left the way they came.

Bunny waited until he was sure they had left before giving the go-ahead. North went first, pointing his swords at the Nightmare King and yelling, "Pitch!"

"The Guardians? What an unpleasant surprise. What are you four doing here and where's your little winter child?" Pitch asked looking over.

"Don't play innocent Pitch," Bunny said, pulling out his boomerangs.

"We know you have him! Now give him back!" exclaimed Tooth. She looked ready to knock more of his teeth out while next to her Sandy was making his sand whips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you came all this way for a fight..." Pitch waved his hand and a dozen nightmares came running out of the halls and attacked the Guardians. The Nightmare King smiled as he watched the fight. That is, until he found himself being grabbed by the back of his robe and tossed into the middle of it, right on top of Bunny.

Both stared at each other in shock, before Pitch growled. The boy must have snuck up behind him. Except... why would he toss him into the fight instead of freezing him? Pitch looked up at where he had been standing, only to see one of his nightmares.

"Is that... A real horse?" Bunny asked, following Pitch's gaze, still slightly shocked from finding the Nightmare King landing on top of him.

Pitch blinked before his eyes widened realizing that the horse was in fact a black stallion and not one of his nightmares. The horse reared up and let out a loud whinny before turning and running down the nearest hall.

The two barely had time to untangle themselves before they, along with the other Guardians and the nightmares, found themselves covered in bright, neon pink paint. The fight was immediately set aside as they stared at each other in shock, only somewhat aware of the flash that went off seconds later.

The group was pulled from their shock after few minutes by the sound of giggling. Everyone turned to Tooth, who was staring down at the paper she had grabbed from the air. The fairy smiled sheepishly up at the Nightmare King and said, "You didn't kidnap Jack, did you?"

"What? Of course not." He couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. He was still too weak, unfortunately. Not that he was about to admit that out loud. "Why would you think that?"

Tooth chuckled and looked back down at the paper. "You know, we should have realized it sooner. I mean, today of all days... And Jack's not that careless... We did kind of rush into it... Probably-"

"Tooth! What are you going on about?" the pooka asked, cutting the fairy off. Even if she wasn't babbling, she was talking to fast for any of them to understand most of what she was saying.

Instead of explaining, Tooth simply turned the paper over so that they could read the two words written on it.

April Fools.

Sandy had the same reaction as Tooth, putting his hands over his mouth as he fell into silent giggles. North cursed in Russian under his breath as he sheathed his swords. "Will need to have talk with Phil about working with Fool." Bunny groaned and ran a hand over his face before dropping down on all fours and attempting to shake off as much of the paint as he could. He chose to ignore Pitch and North's shouting, at least they had clothes covering them. The paint would take forever to get out of his fur. Thankfully it wasn't fast drying and most of it came off.

To say that Pitch was furious would be an understatement. Not only were he and his nightmares drenched in paint, even more so thanks to the idiotic rabbit, but the paint was pink, one of the most disgusting colors ever in his opinion. To make matters worse, the paint was all over the ground and splattered up some of the walls near the group.

Stomping over to the tooth fairy, Pitch growled as many curses as he could think of in every language he knew. He ripped the paper away from her hands and tore it to shreds. "That girl needs to learn to tie herself up when she changes!"

"You think she hasn't tried?" Bunny said, standing back up. "April's tried every trick in the book. We've all tried to help her out at least once. One year she even asked about two dozen winter sprites to watch her."

"How did that turn out?" Pitch asked. How could Fool get away from that?

"About an hour after Fool showed up, they all mysteriously passed out. When they woke up, she was gone."

"Fool is tricky. Has many tricks up sleeve."

"At least Baby Tooth stayed up there," Tooth said, attempting to brush paint off her feathers.

Little did she know, said mini-fairy was currently standing near the entrance to Pitch's lair with two teenage immortals and a nine year old, laughing at the picture of the Guardians, Pitch, and the nightmares all covered in neon paint.

* * *

**Five minutes before the story began**

Jack tried to channel Sandy as he did his best to sneak past the yetis working in the workshop. It was okay for one or two to spot him, but if too many saw him or one of the Guardians, the plan could be ruined. The spirit of mischief floated above the rafters as he made his way to North's private workshop. When it came into view, Jack double checked for anyone watching before ducking into a closet a few doors down from the workshop.

"Alright, this is as close as I can get you," the winter spirit said, pulling a white mouse out of the pocket of his hoodie. The mouse jumped out of his hand and transformed into a teenage boy with spiky black hair, murky green eyes, a forest green vest over a gold long-sleeved shirt, black baggie shorts, and camo combat boots.

"How far are we, Jokul?" the boy said, moving between the door and Jack and pushing his ear against it.

Jack groaned and said, "I really wish you would stop calling me that, Loki. My name's Jack!"

"As I've told you before, my people refer to you as Jokul Frosti so that's what I will call you. Honestly, I would think you would be happy my people accepted you and would go by the name more often," Loki said.

"Yeah, except most of 'your people' don't exactly believe in the old myths anymore," Jack muttered. "Never mind, we don't have time for this. The workshop is just a few doors to the left. You remember what it looks like?"

Loki pulled a phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons before showing it to Jack. "This one, right? Made of wood and glass? Or is it ice?"

Jack looked at the phone to see the photo displayed on the screen. The picture seemed to have been taken to show three elves attempting to do a pyramid, but the two knew the real star of the picture had been the door behind them.

"That's the one. You remember which yeti?" Loki flicked through the photos and showed Jack a picture of Phil scowling at the camera, or more likely scowling at the boy behind the camera. "Perfect! I still can't believe you know Yetish."

"I have learned many things in my time. After how long we've know each other, I can't believe you are surprised," Loki said, smirking at him.

"True," Jack said. He smiled as he watched as Loki's form rippled before being replaced by Phil. Loki-Phil put his arms out and said, "How do I look?" in Yetish.

Jack looked him over before saying, "I'm just going to assume you asked how you looked. Make your voice a little deeper and you should fool them."

The fake yeti nodded before making his way out of the closet and to the door from the picture. He debated on whether or not he should knock before figuring he would be in a hurry. He quickly threw the door open and said, "North, I need to speak with you!" He mentally laughed when he realized he'd nearly hit the Easter Bunny with the door.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I just saw Jo-Jack get taken by Pitch!" Loki-Phil quickly explained to North, gesturing towards where he had come from and silently cursing himself for almost messing up on his accomplices name. The yetis wouldn't call him that.

Fortunately, North was too focused on the message to catch the mistake. "What?"

"What's wrong mate?"

"Phil says Jack was just taken by Pitch!"

Sandy floated over with wide eyes and an exclamation mark floating over his head.

"How is that possible? We just beat him last year. He can't be back already!"

"He was ambushed coming in here," the impostor quickly said, trying to make it seem as real as possible.

North fell for it hook, line, and sinker. "Phil says boy vas ambushed coming in workshop. Come, we go save Jack. To the sleigh!"

The Norse god in disguise had been about to remind them about the Tooth Fairy (the plan wouldn't work without her), but Bunny took care of that. "How 'bout I go get Tooth and we meet you in Burgess. The sheila won' like it if we don' tell her 'bout this. Plus, that lil fairy a hers knows how ta get ta Pitch's lair."

Loki-Phil held back a snort. Was that fear he detected from the "fearless" warrior rabbit?

"Yes, is good plan."

As Bunny disappeared down his tunnel, Sandy and North made their way past the shapeshifter quickly, but not before North patted him on the shoulder and said, "Should go to infirmary. Sounds like cold."

* * *

**At the Tooth Palace**

Baby Tooth couldn't hold her excitement in and spent the morning randomly bursting into giggles. Thankfully her mother and sisters just assumed she was happy after spending her day off with Jack and didn't ask.

She managed to hold herself together when Bunny came to deliver the "bad news," even if she did have to bite her lip and cover her mouth. It would not look good if she started laughing when told that the boy she considered a big brother just got kidnapped. She almost lost it though when her mother tried comforting her. She hoped she got better at this pranking thing or else next year she'd have to sit out.

Once Baby Tooth had led the Guardians to Pitch's lair (taking the long way so Jack, Loki, and Jamie had enough time to get everything into position) and they had disappeared down the hole, she waited just a few moments before following. Unlike the Guardians however, when she got into the lair she was quickly met by a guide. The large horsefly quickly led her through the tunnels and up to the platform Jack and Jamie were on with the cans of paint "borrowed" from some spring sprites.

"Oh good, the Guardians are here now," Jack said, smiling at her. "Better get into position Loki." The horsefly buzzed loudly before shooting off.

"I'm surprised you didn't make a 'Shoo fly' joke," Jamie said, smirking at his best friend and favorite guardian. The three of them chuckled before Jack noticed someone coming out of one of the passageways.

"What are they doing here?" He growled.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked, not recognizing the spirits.

"Mischa Night, the spirit of Mischief Night, and Johnny Thirteen, the spirit of Friday the Thirteenth," Jack explained.

"What's Mischief Night?"

"Kind of like April Fools in autumn, but at night and usually only for preteens and teens."

"I thought Jason was the spirit of Friday the Thirteenth."

Jack gaped at the nine year old. "Who let you watch that movie?"

"Loki and I watched it last night when you left to take Baby Tooth back and drop snow in Russia."

"I'm going to kill him. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some," Jamie said, trying to sound brave, but when Jack gave him a look he folded, "but I had nightmares."

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him."

"Who's Sammy?" Jamie asked, trying to get Jack off the topic.

Jack blinked focusing back on what was being said below them. He chuckled and said, "Sammy, or Samhain, is their little, in a way, brother."

"In a way?"

"Well, he's the spirit of Halloween meaning he's really a lot older then them, but he takes the form of an eight year old so they call him their younger brother."

"But I thought you-" Jamie started, only to be cut off by Jack.

"Long story, I'll explain later," he said, seeing the two leave and the Guardians enter. The three watched as the Guardians confronted Pitch and Jack couldn't help but feel happy seeing how worried they all were for him.

"We need Pitch closer if this is going to work," Jamie said as the nightmares attacked the Guardians.

"That's what Loki's for," Jack said, pointing to the black horse that had run out with the others, but remained behind Pitch. In one quick movement, Loki grabbed the back of Pitch's robe and tossed him into the fight. The spirit of mischief couldn't help but laugh at who Pitch landed on and was happy the sound was covered up by the fight, unlike the loud whinny Loki gave seconds later before taking off.

"That's our cue."

As one, the three knocked over the buckets of paint, spilling the contents down on top of everyone below them. Jamie quickly grabbed the camera he had borrowed from his mom and snapped a picture. "Alright, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We have to leave the Fool's signature," Jack said, showing the nine year old the paper before tossing it over.

"You know, when humans say April Fools, we're not actually blaming the fool."

"You should. Jokul and I get away with some of our best pranks by letting her take the blame," Loki said, appearing next to Jamie and startling him. He only had a second to chuckled at the reaction before something smacked him the back of the head hard. The Norse god sent Jack a dirty look. "What was that for? I was only telling the truth."

"Friday the Thirteenth? Really? He's only nine!"

"There is nothing wrong with letting him watch a scary movie every once in a while."

"He spent most of the night awake and had nightmares!" Jack whisper, yelled.

"Guys, Tooth found the paper," Jamie said, breaking up the fight before it could start.

Everyone was staring at the tooth fairy as she smiled sheepishly up at the Nightmare King and said, "You didn't kidnap Jack, did you?"

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You know, we should have realized it sooner. I mean, today of all days... And Jack's not that careless... We did kind of rush into it... Probably-"

"Hey, I'm not careless at all," Jack said as Bunny cut her off.

"Of course not, you just have a short attention span and forget things easily," Loki said, earning him another hit to the head from Jack's staff.

The four had to cover their mouths so that those below them didn't hear them laugh when Bunny shook the paint off himself and splattered those nearest him. Their attitudes quickly changed when Pitch began stomping over to Tooth.

"What is he saying?" Jamie said, cocking his head.

"Nothing!" both immortals said quickly before Jack slapped his hands over the younger boy's ears.

"I didn't even know some of those," Loki said.

Once Jack was sure Pitch was through, he removed his hands with a "Never repeat any of those words" to Jamie.

The group focused back in as Pitch said, "That girl needs to learn to tie herself up when she changes!"

"You think she hasn't tried?" Bunny said, standing back up. "April's tried every trick in the book. We've all tried to help her out at least once. One year she even asked about two dozen winter sprites to watch her."

"How did that turn out?"

"Oh, you know. Loki and I showed up with a bag of Sandy's dream sand to knock them out."

"Fool is tricky. Has many tricks up sleeve."

"More like many tricksters that are happy to lend her a hand," Loki said with a smirk.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said, handing Jamie his camera and scooping him up. Once Loki had transformed into a raven, they quickly shot down a passage way and left the lair. Only then did Jamie bring up the picture and the band of trickster shared a good laugh before leaving Baby Tooth and taking off.

* * *

**The Winchester Mystery House, home to Johnny Thirteen and Mischa Night**

The group of spirits resting in the basement of the supposedly haunted house laughed at the latest prank showing on the wall. However, their attention was stolen when the door opened and three boys entered.

"Well, its about time you three showed up. I was just starting to think you'd given up," the infamous Fool said, jumping to her feet. Her jester hat almost fell off her head as she ran up and pulled Jamie into a hug. "So this is him? He's so cute!"

Jamie was slightly taken aback by the girl. She had long silver hair and stormy grey eyes that matched the feathers on the violet masquerade mask she wore over her eyes. She also wore a bright green and violet jester hat that had little golden flowers hanging in the place of bells and a dress that matched the patterns of the hat. Her feet were covered by the stereotypical elf shoes, one green and one violet, that also had golden flowers in the place of bells.

"So your April Showers?" Jamie asked.

Fool's nose scrunched up and she shot a glare at Jack, who glared at the chuckling Loki, before turning to Jamie and saying, "No, April's my boring and extremely annoying sister. My name's Fool."

"Oh, sorry," Jamie said, blushing. He really needed to stop listening to Loki. The trickster had told him Fool was okay being called April. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, this is fun, but I thought we were here to see some pranks." Jamie smiled at the familiar voice and looked up to see Peter Pan floating with Tinker Bell up near the ceiling. He had met them a few months before when Jack took him to Neverland to see the Winter Woods.

Peter smiled down at them until his eyes met the nine year old. "Jamie? You brought a human here?"

Jack smiled and threw his arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Fool said it was fine as long as the kid doesn't get caught and we didn't," Jack said, holding up Jamie's camera.

"Then why were you late?" Fool asked, snatching the camera from him.

"Ran into trouble getting the paint," Loki said frowning.

"And by that he means his adorable little puppy distraction worked a little too well," Jack said as he and Jamie laughed, remembering the god-turned-yorkie covered in cooing spring sprites.

"We also had a pair of interfering spirits," Loki said, ignoring the two and glaring at Mischa and Johnny who were lounging against a wall a little bit away.

"Well sorry Mister Beetle, we figured you, Mini-Frost, and Frosty the Snow-dork would have been done by then. We wanted to catch a glimpse of what happened before heading back here," Mischa said.

"Speaking of which, does Sammy really sneak into Pitch's lair?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, no clue why though," Mischa said. She glanced at Johnny, but he only shrugged.

"Alright alright, all of you shut up and just show us the picture already," Fool said, stuffing the camera back in Jack's hands after failing to bring the picture up.

The spirit of mischief just laughed and the three went over to the computer that was connected to the projector. Once turning the projector off, Jamie plugged the camera into the computer and pulled up the picture. Jack turned the projector on and a picture of the prank appeared on the wall.

Three seconds later, laughter filled the basement once again as the group of mischief making spirits all caught sight of the oh so proud and glamorous Big Four and the frightening, dangerous Nightmare King with wide eyes and gaping as neon pink paint covered them almost head to toe. Most of the spirits were immediately either snapping pics of the projection or were asking Jack, Jamie, and Loki for copies.

Two things were certain:

One, Jack and Loki had won the April Fools' Day competition for the tenth year in the row, the first year for Jamie.

Two, the Guardians and Nightmare King were never going to live this down.

* * *

**Jamie's house**

Jack and Loki dropped Jamie off at his house just before sun down. As Jamie reached down behind the tree to grab something, Loki said, "You know Jokul, I think we forgot something."

"We did?" Jack asked, turning to Loki, only to see the Norse god standing back and holding up his phone. A second later there was a splash as a bucket of paint was tipped onto the winter spirit's head. A second after that, there was a click as Loki took a picture of the aftermath.

Jack blinked as he looked from Jamie, who was standing on a box behind him with an empty paint can in hand, to Loki. Jamie and Loki started laughing.

"So-sorry Jokul, b-but you did s-say we would cov-cover all the Guardians in paint," Loki said as he laughed.

Jack snorted and shook his head. He reached out and wiped the paint from his hand off on Jamie ("Hey!") before grabbing his staff, which he had thankfully set down before the paint episode so that he could hug the nine year old. Once the staff was in his hand their was a crackling sound as all the paint on him froze with a layer of ice between him and it. Thank the moon for ice powers. Jack was able to dust off almost all the paint. Unfortunately his hair was just too white and held the color, but at least he had an alibi for the others.

As soon as he was done, Jack tilted his staff in Loki's direction and froze the phone solid, earning him another, "Hey!"

Loki glared down at his now useless phone before smirking. "Good thing I already sent the picture to Mischa. The picture's going to be everywhere in a few hours." With that, Loki transformed into a raven and flew off.

Yes, none of the Guardians were going to live this down.

* * *

So this was actually supposed to be apart of a headcanon oneshot collection of mine that's in the works right now, but I just couldn't NOT post this today! Once I start posting the collection this will be moved.

Head-cannon: Fool hosts a pranking competition every year on April 1 and invites the immortal world's most mischievous (yet harmless) spirits ("No baddies allowed" in the words of the Fool). Everyone, including mortals, are fair game and no pranks are allowed if someone can get seriously injured or lead to a war. The spirits can either work alone or in groups of up to four and only those invited are allowed in on the prank (which is why Jack needed Fool's permission for Jamie and Baby). The reason being that it is a well kept secret that all but one prank every year is pulled by someone other then the Fool. And the Fool's prank is tricking every immortal, and a few mortals, into believing she is the one pulling pranks on them.

List of OC's:

April Showers/Fool (18): A spring spirit with a case of multiple personality disorder. Every year, two weeks before the start of April, her personality switches to that of the Fool, who then organizes the biggest worldwide day of pranks. (Name reference: the phrase "April showers bring May flowers")

Peter Pan (12): Not really an OC because he's basically the same as Disney's

Loki (changes, but prefers 16): Based on the myths not Marvel! A shapeshifter and trickster god, he is a friend of Jack's, but he has a tendency to not think things through which leads the two to fight. Although he is just as immature as any other teen, he usually speaks with a vocabulary like that of an adult. He always refers to Jack as Jokul in reference to Jokul Frosti, the Norse nature spirit, which in reality is said to be the origins of the Jack Frost myths.

Mischa Night (13): The spirit of Mischief Night and twin to Johnny Thirteen, she refers to everyone by nicknames. As in Oogie Boogie for Pitch after the boogeyman in Nightmare Before Christmas, Mister Beetle for Loki as a joke on how Loki's armor in the new Marvel movies make him look like a beetle, Frosty the Snow-dork for Jack, and Mini-Frost for Jamie because he's like a mini-Jack, minus the powers and before the white hair and blue eyes.

Johnny Thirteen (13): He is the spirit of Friday the Thirteenth or Tuesday the Thirteenth depending on where he is. He is the twin to Mischa Night and his name is a reference to the Danny Phantom character Johnny 13... For no other reason then the fact I needed a first name and found it hilarious :D He doesn't tend to speak much and prefers to let his more outgoing sister do all the talking.

Samhain (8): The spirit of Halloween from the movie Tick 'R Treat. Don't ask why he likes hanging around Pitch's lair because no one knows besides me and I'm not telling... Okay, he likes horses. Go figure. The spirit of Halloween's a Brony.


End file.
